PokeDanger
by DarkPawz
Summary: Jaded caught her partner, with a master ball. She had to either catch that bastard, or die along with her parents. But as she caught the beast, she could feel that it's sanity was slowly returning, the more time they spend, the more sanity returns. Rated T. {If you're wondering "WHAT THE HELL? WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I was depressed today, so sorry if it's crappy}


**_POKEDANGER_**

**_Epilouge_**

Jaded was laying in bed, with a very high fever. Doctors that had visited her had said that if she didn't recover soon, she could die. She knew she wasn't going to make it, that's why, the week before, she had given up on all hope to become a 'Pokemon Master'. She knew that such a high goal was not reachable for someone so pitiful.

Thunder cracked across the sky, it was a rainy, dark night. Jaded stared up at the ceiling, she silently prayed that she would be better in the morning. She looked out the window, then to her bedroom door. Light filtered into the room from under the door, she could hear her parents talking in the other room, they were quiet. She quietly whispered, "I love you, Mom, Dad." and laid her head to rest on one side of the pillow. She started to close her eyes when she heard something loud crash outside of her room, then there was a scream, two screams, silence...

Her head popped up from the pillow and she jumped out of bed, flinging the pillows off of her body. Once she reached the door, she turned the knob- but stopped when she heard a large munching noise. She froze, then eased the door open, stepping into the hallway. She turned to the stairway, she slowly crept over to it. She stopped and got on her hands and knees, peering around the corner.

What she saw horrified her and broke her heart. Downstairs, was a large Luxray, crouching over the corpses of her dead parents. Blood stained the wooden floor, the pearl white couch, the beige walls, practically the whole living room.

The Luxray looked up and roared at her, "Lux-raay!"

Jaded screamed and ran towards her parents bedroom, at the end of the hall. She stumbled and fell. Behind her, she could hear Luxray pounding up the stairs. She grabbed a handful of the brown carpet in front of her and pulled herself up, staggering towards the door. She reached for the handle, and turned. Time slowed as the mighty Luxray finally closed in on its victim, seizing her in it's claws, he tackled her onto the door, sending the two into Jaded's Parents' room.

The two wrestled for two seconds before Luxray stood up on It's hind legs and slammed it's gigantic paws onto Jaded's chest, knocking the wind out of her. Luxray took a hold of Jaded's shirt in it's jaws and shook it's massive head, dragging her this way and that.

Jaded knew there was no way she could survive this, this was her end. She closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. It never came. Confused and terrified, Jaded opened her eyes to see Luxray staring back at her, teeth bared and eyes bloodshot. This Pokemon was insane, it wasn't wild, it wasn't rouge, it was truly mad.

Jaded remembered that her father kept a master ball hidden in the drawer of his nightstand, this could be her chance to live. She carefully eased away from Luxray, the beast growled and stuck a massive paw on her chest, holding her down. This wasn't working out, she had to force Luxray to move. SHe got the craziest idea, but, it could work.

Without thinking, Jaded balled her left hand into a fist and swung, smashing the large Pokemon off of her. The beast started to roar in agony, it's cry was earsplitting.

Jaded took this this chance and reached up and grabbed the knob of her fathers night stand, she opened it and rummaged around quickly. She noticed the master ball in the corner of the drawer and swiftly grabbed it, turning around and pointing a it at the Luxray behind her. Luxray crouched into a battle stance and growled in a threatening manner.

Jaded gulped and said, "L-look, I can h-help you-"

"Raaaaaaaay!" Luxray interjected.

"I-I don't want to hurt you... I-I just want you to leave..." She continued

"Luxray! Luuuuuuuuuux!" Luxray roared.

Jaded looked down at the master ball, she clicked the button on the center of it and whispered, "Here goes. Baseball practice, don't fail me now!"

She threw the master ball, it bounced off of Luxray's thick coat and the creature was absorbed into the ball. It shook once, twice, three times and a small dinging sound rang throughout the house.

Jaded crouched onto her hands and knees and cried out for her parents. Streams and streams of tears made their way down her face as she collapsed onto the floor, pounding and screaming for her loved ones to return.

**OH MY GOSH SO SAD DX! I love Luxray, I never would have thought that I could have made 'em a bad character :C Oh and I'm sorry for not posting on my stories like "I'm a Dragon Slayer" or "A Gift To you" I just have been watching Pokemon and Bleach and reading Junjou Romantica lately :L Anyway I hope you enjoyed (How can anyone enjoy something so sad?!) it and as always, be sure to leave your honest opinion, also don't be shy to tell me what's off about the story, I will always appreciate it!**

**~DarkPawz**


End file.
